


Sick crabs with honey and milk

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I am sick and I want these nerds to be sick with me okay, I need lots of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: Karkat has fallen sick and its Sollux's job to nurse him back to health.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I got sick and this is what my barely functioning brain is making me do. Write fluff. I guess I just want someone to take care of me xwx  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it even though its a bit self indulgent (also written at a pretty late hour plus I can't think straight, lol)

"You see KK? This is what happens if you run around screaming at people all the damn time." The Gemini sighed as he sat down at the edge of the couch, looking down at the Cancer who just weakly glared back, unable to say much of anything because he had lost his voice on account of the cold he must have caught last week while dragging Gamzee out of the ocean to stop him from attempting to follow his Lusus. Idiot clown. 

Karkat simply made a few gestures, most prominently flipping the other off, making Sollux chuckle softly. "Calm down. I wouldn't piss me off if I were you, remember who's going to take care of you until you're better." the psion gave a toothy little grin, earning another middle finger from Karkat before the Cancer crossed his arms with a soft, soundless huff as he leaned back against the mountain of pillows that had been organized for him.

"Anyway, GA said you should rest a lot. Also you're prohibited from speaking until further notice. It might just mangle your throat even worse than it already is. Also water, lots of it. With all the snot you're going to be leaving all over the damn place its easy to get dehydrated. At least that's what she said." He snickered while Karkat just turned away, obviously not happy about having someone take care of him until he was better. He was his own damn troll goddamnit! He could do all of this shit by himself. He didn't need some damn grubsitter to take care of him. 

Meanwhile, Sollux had taken the glass of water from the coffeetable and moved to the kitchen to refill it. Keeping Karkat hydrated had been set as one of his highest priorities. He could do that, yeah. When Kanaya had called him and said that Karkat was sick, he had initially panicked a little, thinking it was something extremely serious and life threatning. But no, just a simple cold with the Cancer loosing his voice. And since the Jadeblood had newly hatched grubs to care for, Sollux was stuck with this overgrown one. Not that he really minded.

Returning to the sick troll, he put down the glass of water for him, sitting at the edge of the couch once more. "So....GA said this will take a week at least. Possibly more because you fucking wrecked your throat with yelling at GZ. Congratulations." 

Karkat simply huffed soundlessly again, although he did reach out for the glass of water to take a sip, his throat was burning. Putting down the glass again, he looked at the other. "What? You need something?" Sollux scoffed. "I can't read your thoughts KK. Just- wait." He got up, fetching the other's phone before bringing it to the couchridden Cancer. "Here. Just text me what you want to say. Its probably the easiest way." 

CG: YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING DOUCHEBAG IF YOU MAKE ONE MORE COMMENT ABOUT ME BEING SICK I WILL KICK YOUR ASS ONCE I'M BETTER I SWEAR TO GOD.

Sollux chuckled as he read the message, returning Karkat's glare with an amused expression. "Do what you have to KK, but for now its resting and drinking." Shortly after Karkat started typing again.

CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO REST IF MY THROAT FEELS LIKE I SWALLOWED A FUCKING DRONE SIZED AMOUNT OF STEEL WOOL? RIDDLE ME TAHT CAPTOR.

"Jeez calm your tits KK. I know something that might help. A tip from CT of all people. Just sit tight." With that, Sollux got up and left for the kitchen again. A few sounds were heard, the rattling of pots, the fridge opening and closing, something being poured out, and then the stove being turned on. Karkat was confused as to what the fuck the other was doing, but he just sat there, waiting for the other to return while attempting to ignore the scratching in his throat.

Eventually, after roughly 10 minutes, Sollux did return, with a steaming mug of....something, in his hands. Handing it to Karkat, the Cancer was a bit wary of it, although the warmth of the cup was a welcome change to his suddenly icy cold hands. Peering into it it looked....milky. Yeah. That was milk, although it had the faintest trace of yellow mixed in. Looking up at Sollux, he raised an eyebrow as if questioning him. 

"Just take a sip dude, its nothing that's going to kill you." The psion rolled his eyes, although the movement was a little pointless due to his lack of pupils. 

The Cancer hesitated for a moment more before deciding that he might as well risk it, bringing the warm mug to his lips and taking a small sip. It tasted.....sweet. Very sweet even. It definitely helped his throat though, the warmth washing over it and making it feel less scratchy. It still hurt, but it was a bit more bearable now. 

"Warm milk with honey kk. Shit works wonders on a sore throat or a cough. CT kind of accidentally told me about it when he asked if I had any honey to spare. Although using mind honey for this isn't really reccomended. The normal honey words perfectly though." He snickered as Karkat quickly took another sip before starting to drink a bit more of it, downing about half the mug before slowly placing it down, letting out this soft sigh. 

"Feel a bit better kk?" Sollux hated to admit it, but looking at Karkat like this just made something well up in his chest. Definitely pity, although he wasn't really sure whenever it was a lighter shade of pink or a deeper shade of red. Karkat just had that effect on him. Making him mad, then making him pity him, and then he made him love him. It was horrible and confusing for the poor Gemini, but as long as Karkat wouldn't push him away, he was happy just being around the other. 

At the question, Karkat nodded a little, leaning back against the couch before grabbing his phone again, texting the other once more. 

CG: YEAH. THANKS.  
CG: SOLLUX?  
CG: COULD YOU PUT ON ONE OF MY ROMCOMS?   
CG: SINCE APPARENTLY I AM NOT ALLOWED OFF THE COUCH LIKE SOME INCOMPETENT WRIGGLER. 

Sollux snickered at that, but slowly got up. "Really? One of those stupid cheesy things? When are you going to start liking some real movies KK?" Despite his words, he moved over to the shelf where Karkat had his romcoms. Eventually he just picked out a random one, moving to put it on. If it helped Karkat feel better, he'd sit through one of these horrible things. 

Sitting back down again, he looked at Karkat, who was completely embroiled in the movie already. He had shifted slightly, curling up in the blanket, laying on his side to watch the TV better. Sollux smiled to himself, watching Karkat more than the movie honestly, although the Cancer didn't seem to notice. 

Somewhere along the way, Karkat must have drifted off despite the intense storyline of a rare male Jadeblood escaping from the brooding caverns to become an actor in the fine art of Alternian theater. Karkat was breathing softly, although occasionally, he would shiver and attempt to curl further into himself but fail to do so. Sollux watched this for quite a while before he decided that enough was enough. 

A few minutes later, the Captor had curled up behind Karkat, wrapping his arms around the sick troll and providing him with all the warmth he could. Being a psion, he had an unnaturally high body temperature due to all the power quite literally humming through his veins. Karkat seemed to respond to it quite well, relaxing a little from the shivers and curling against Sollux a little. The Gemini knew that he was pretty much infecting himself with this, but hey, he didn't really care. 

The next morning, he felt Karkat curled against his chest, head resting just underneath his chin. Sollux couldn't help himself but gently nuzzle into the wild hair, letting out this soft little purr at the smell he knew was Karkat's. The action seemed to be enough to wake the Cancer up though, Karkat grunting and slowly opening his eyes, seeming to tense a little at first before looking up, realizing what was going on and scoffing quietly, gently hitting Sollux's chest with his hand. 

Once they had gotten up and Karkat had acquired his phone, he instantly texted Sollux. 

CG: YOU'RE GOING TO GET SICK YOU MORON.

"Well I guess in that case you'll have to take care of me until I'm better when you're better ehehe." 

CG: IDIOT.   
CG: HEY SOLLUX? 

"Yeah?" 

CG: CAN YOU MAKE ME THAT SWEET MILK STUFF AGAIN?

"Heh. Sure KK." 

~~~~~~Two weeks later~~~~~~~

"God fucking damnit Captor I TOLD you you were getting sick from that shit!" Karkat nearly hissed as he threw another blanket over Sollux, who was shivering to hell and back. Surely enough, cuddling with a sick Karkat every night to keep him from freezing might have been nice as hell, but Sollux quickly caught the other's cold. Sneezing and releasing a small random optic blast, he knocked pillow from the other end of the couch against the wall. At least his powers were diminished while he was sick.

"heh. I told you KK. no you gotta play nurse and get me back to good health." He chuckled softly, his voice scratchy just like Karkat's had been when he first recovered.

"Shut the fuck up and lay down. I can't believe you were idiotic enough to think that you wouldn't catch my fucking cold." Karkat grumbled to himself as he left to fetch Sollux a glass of water.

"Whatever you say Nurse Vantas." Sollux chuckled. Of course catching Karkat's cold was kind of on purpose. At least he'd get to spend more time with the Cancer now. And hey, maybe being nursed back to health by the cute Cancer wouldn't be that bad. Heh.


End file.
